


Integrity Is Greater Than Any Rule Book, Loyalty Is Stronger Than Blood

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows. James understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integrity Is Greater Than Any Rule Book, Loyalty Is Stronger Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my previous stories, you know that I usually rely heavily on humor. If that's what you're wanting or expecting from this story I should urge you to TURN AWAY NOW.
> 
> Cristiano looked so sad after the Real Betis match. I knew I had to write something, but I also knew that it needed to be heartfelt. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy <3

Cristiano knew the goals would come. They always did eventually.

He'd be lying though, if he said he didn't worry about his age catching up to him, but he knew how hard he trained. He'd just have to be patient and they would come.

They always did. It's not like he wasn't trying. Cristiano worked his ass off to get into good scoring positions the entire match. The keeper just had his number, there was nothing he could do.

_The goals will come_ he mused to himself _They will come, Cristiano. They always do._

_~_

Cristiano was sprawled out across his leather sofa, watching a Friends rerun when the boom of the doorbell reverberated through the house. He let out a heavy sigh, not really wanting to deal with whoever was on the other side of the door.

Until he saw who it was.

Cristiano smiled wholeheartedly.

"James."

"Hi, uh I ... " James was sputtering. "I know it's late but I thought you might like some company."

Cristiano gazed at the Colombian.

"And I brought ice cream." James continued. "I - I mean I know the season just started and we shouldn't be loading up on sugar but ... it's cappucino flavoured. Your favorite, right?"

James looked so hopeful. Like if Cristiano was to turn him away he wouldn't be able to cope.

Cris had no plans on telling the younger man to leave though. In fact, he couldn't think of another person in the world he'd rather spend his time with.

Cristiano brushed a loose strand of hair from James forehead, cupping the back of his head and leading him into the house. They made their way into the kitchen to retrieve some bowls and spoons before heading into the living room.

They ate their ice cream in silence, save for Cristiano telling James that it was 'delicious' once or twice, but Cristiano couldn't help but notice that James clearly had something that he really wanted to say.

He cleared his throat, aiming to began a conversation. Any conversation at all.

"I appreciate you stopping by James, than -"

"Do you know how fucking incredible you are?"

The declaration startled Cristiano, slightly. He wasn't expecting that.

"James I -"

"I mean ..." James was clearly frustrated, the words not flowing out of him in the way that he'd hoped. "God, Cris you don't get. You seriously don't get it."

Cristiano frowned at the Colombian. "Get what?"

James inhaled thickly before dropping to his knees in front of Cristiano, gathering the older mans hands into his own.

"When I came here. When I came to Madrid. I - I thought I was going to spend the first few years on the bench because I didn't see how I'd make the starting eleven on a team like this. A team full of players that were so amazing, that it was hard to comprehend."

James gaze was fixed on Cristiano as he spoke "It's still hard to comprehend sometimes. I didn't think I stood a chance."

"Do you remember my first day?" Cristiano nodded silently, not wanting to interrupt the Colombian boy at his feet.

"I was terrified. I didn't want to be known as 'the kid who did great things at the world cup', I just wanted to be James, but I saw how everyone looked at me. Except for you." James laced his fingers through Cristiano's. "You were there for me from the start Cris."

"Everytime someone tried to tear me down, you were there. You stood up for me. You took me under your wing and you made sure I was okay. Fuck, Cris you still always make sure I'm okay."

Cristiano squeezed James' hand, urging him to continue in hopes that it would hide the slight tremble running through his body.

"Coming here. Coming to Madrid was the best decision of my life and - and I owe so much of that to you Cris. Hell, I owe it all to you."

Cristiano eyes were swelling with tears.

"James please - "

"I'm so fucking happy Cris. So fucking happy and honoured to be by your side. So honoured that I get to share the field with you, but I'm also so fucking sorry." And with that, James' own resolve broke and the tears came streaming out.

"All this time, you've been protecting me and I haven't been protecting you. All this time you've stood up for me and I haven't stood for you and damn it Cris I am so fucking sorry!"

James was sobbing outright now and Cristiano had given up on trying to stop his own tears from falling.

"But I promise you, " James cupped Cristiano's face, forcing the older man to meet his eyes. "I promise you Cris, that I will never let that happen again. Do you hear me? Fuck what people say! I know _you_. I know what you can do, and what you can do is so fucking out of this world. You deserve all the love and you deserve all the praise and I will give it all to you, anytime you need it and even when you don't because _you_ deserve that Cris. You fucking deserve it all and I will always be here for you for. Always."

James pressed their foreheads together. "Always."

"Always." Cristiano whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger mans waste. "James. I - I don't know what to say."

James chuckled at that, sniffling back a few tears. "You? Speechless? That's a first."

Cristiano pulled the Colombian boy forward, pressing him firmly against his chest. "Thank you." he mumbled into his neck. "Thank you so much."

James bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Cristiano's chest, right over his heart.

"Always, Cris. Always." 


End file.
